beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Malik
Sally Malik (1986-2010) is a former ghost living in the house that Josh and Aidan moved into. She's played by actress Meaghan Rath. Overview Growing up, Sally was often forced to be tough and, as a result, she was a young woman who didn't take a lot of flack. She thought of working at the UN, or at the very least going to grad school. While in college, she fell in love with Danny and they became engaged right after graduation. They moved into the House but fell down the stairs and died (Later revealed Danny killed her accidentally after she lost his engagement ring). Now, as a ghost living in the house, Sally's surprised to discover that both Josh and Aidan can see and hear her. In life Sally was vivacious, smart, funny and driven. In death she is much the same, though her early demise finds her floundering for answers. She remains a prisoner in the house, unsure how to actually leave it because she can't open doors. She knows she's in some kind of purgatory, but doesn't know why or what to do about it. When Josh complains to her about his crummy life, she reminds him that at least he's alive and can enjoy even little things, like drinking a beer. Most of all, she wishes she could find her way back to her fiance. Later, Aidan and Josh introduce another ghost called Tony to Sally and he teaches Sally how to transport to different places (this means she can leave the house) and he also helps her with touching and moving objects both with her mind and hands. Sally wants to use her new found powers to communicate with her fiance Danny, but when she goes to his house to try she encounters Danny and her best friend Bridget talking and enjoying each others company, and to make it worse for Sally, at the end of the night Bridget and Danny share a kiss. At first, Sally is mad at Bridget for stealing her fiance and Danny for moving on so quickly and she tries to saboutage their relationship. Eventually she just lets them be and tells Bridget that it is ok to go out with Danny and she approves of their relationship. When she finds out that Danny was the one that killed her, she is in shock at first but soon she wants her revenge. She starts with things like trashing his apartment and trying to tell Bridget the truth, but as Danny does things to get rid of her and hurt her, Sally begins to do dangerous things to Danny, like cutting his throat while he is shaving. In episode 12 : You're The One That I Haunt - Danny tries to burn down the house to wash away the memories and also to make Sally disappear, but as he tries to leave Sally slams the door shut trapping the both of them inside. The flames continue to grow when Aidan and Josh bash through the door to Sally's rescue and when Josh finally puts out all the flames, Aidan grabs Danny and continually hits him until he is ready to bite him, but Josh stops him and Sally realises that he deserves to die but she is not like him and she would never kill someone. After this Danny can finally see and hear Sally and this forces him to admit to the police that he started the fire and that he killed Sally. Later after passing up her door, Sally comes to realize she has become slightly more attached to the earth plane, being able to interact with the physical environment more. Season 2 After meeting a group of deceased boys one of which was an old friend from High School, Sally gained the ability to posses living humans and essentially live again. During her possession though, a boy from the group attempted to sexually assault Sally. Her friend, Stevie, had to pull both out of their possessed bodies, causing a fight between Stevie and the other boy, during which Sally witnesses Stevie shredding the other ghost in self defense. This traumatizes her, and puts Stevie into regret and shock. In Dream Reaper, Sally is forced into a coma when Adian hits her with an iron fire poker after she finds out that she is the reaper and she was the one who had been killing all of the ghosts. In the season 2 finale, Sally attempts to get her mother to shred her to get to Limbo, but she doesn't. Sally shreds herself instead and makes it to Limbo, but doesn't know how to get out, stating it was a terrible mistake. Season 3 In Season 3, Sally is brought back to life using blood magic performed by a witch named Donna hired by Josh Levison and Nora Sergeant. The catch is that she cannot meet anyone she knew when she was alive or they will die. Sally decides to spend Josh's first full moon away from Nora at a bar. There she meets Trent, a friend of her brother. They have major chemistry and they decide to tke it further, however, Trent doesn't feel up to it and leaves. The next day, he is seen being taken away on a stretcher. Feeling insanly guilty, she goes to the funeral house to try to apologize to Trent's ghost. This is how she meets Max. She convinces Max to get Trent's fiancé to speak to her, so that she could help Trent gain closure and find his door. However things do not go so well, as it is revealed that she had been cheating on him for over a year. Trent gets mad at Sally and disappeared from the room. Sally and Aiden go to a bar to unwind. Throughout this scene, Aiden keeps staring at a biker dude who has what seems to be a tatoo of veins on his arm. He follows him out leaving Sally by herself. Sally finds the biker dude and calls 911. When she confronts Aiden about this, he says he doesn't care. As he is sleeping, Sally goes into his room, straddles him and places a stake on his chest, stating that if he wanted to die, she'd do it right then. She convinces him to be more careful, that even though Henry was his "son" he still had her and Josh to depend on. Sally realizes that she needs a new identity. She goes to Aiden for help with this, and he tells her the best way is through a dead baby. She returns to the funeral home where Max works, and is caught going through the files by him. He asks her why she is doing this and she explains/lies that she has to run from her past and she needs money. Max offers her a job which she accepts. She is annoyed that ghosts are coming to her for help. She almost disperses Max's mother with an iron skillet, but when she learns who the ghost is, she stops. Her and Max have their first date because Zoe and Nick were coming over and she didn't want to be the third wheel, asking Max to be the fourth. Max's mother stalked their date for a while until Sally told her to leave. She and Max almost have their first kiss, except Max freaks out and leaves. The next day she confronts him about it and they end up having sex on the couch. Again, Max freaks out and leaves, and his mother's ghost shows up and calls Sally a slut. She later posesses Sally and tells Max that she was just curious, and that she quit. With a necklace she got from Zoe, which prevents ghosts from posessing the wearer, she tries to exorcise Max's mother so she wouldn't bother them again. But she stops, because she realizes that his mother is only doing this for love and convinces her to stop stalking her son. She later goes back to Max and apologizes. In a later episode, her brother Robbie shows up as the new landlord of the house. Unexpectingly, she bumps into her brother and he recognizes her. Scared that he too would die, she and Josh go to Donna and beg her lift the curse. Donna agrees, saying that Sally can live a normal life, see everyone and anyone from her past and they wouldn't die. The catch being that when Sally died, her soul would belong to Donna. Powers & Abilities Sally, as a ghost, possessed supernatural powers. *'Immortality' - Because she was a ghost, and therefore already dead, she could not die or physically age. She was not subject to disease. *'Possession' - In Season 2, Sally learned how to possess living bodies. *'Intangibility' - As an incorporial spirit, Sally could pass through solid matter. *'Invisibility' - As a spirit, Sally could not be seen or heard by humans. *'Telekinesis' - While she couldn't control it directly, Sally often shook the building she was haunting when she was angry or upset, causing flickering lights, broken chinaware, and other chaotic movement. *'Teleportation' - She could appear and disappear at will as a ghost. *'Clairvoyance' - As a ghost, she could see other ghosts. She retained this power when she became undead. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Undead Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3